ABSTRACT One age associated muscle disorder is due to mutations in valosin containing protein (VCP) which causes IBMPFD/ALS or inclusion body myopathy (IBM) associated with Paget's disease of the bone (PDB), fronto-temporal dementia (FTD) and amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS). Muscle weakness is the most prevalent phenotypic feature. Although IBMPFD itself is rare, the culmination of each component (IBM, PDB, FTD and ALS) makes its incidence more common in the general population. VCP mutations disrupt autophagosome maturation resulting in dysfunctional autophagy and muscle weakness. In addition, they disrupt mTORC1 signaling. We propose to 1) identify the molecular complex essential for VCP mediation autophagy; 2) understand the role for VCP in amino acid stimulated mTORC1 activity. 3) Modulate mTORC1 activity as a therapeutic intervention in IBMPFD/ALS. This proposal will extend the observations and published results from the applicant over the past 5 years.